English Summer
by Ari 347
Summary: The war is finally over and Harry is living with Sirius, hoping to have a relaxing summer before he starts his Eighth Year. A letter from Sirius's cousin changes that - but is that a bad thing or a good one?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello all! As I said when I posted the last chapter of Summer of Disasters and Discoveries, I am rewriting and reposting the story! I feel like it really did have potential and I just have to buckle down and work on it. For the old readers: hope this is better than last time! For the new readers: hope this is worth the time!

It isn't exactly going to follow the original - one of the things I did was bring up the backstory early on. BUT it will have a lot of the same points and events, and the two oneshots I wrote still work with this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry looked up at his godfather in shock and disbelief. "Sirius, you're kidding."

"Ah, not really." Sirius gave his unamused godson a sheepish look. "Look, Harry, you know I wouldn't have kept it from you if I had known. I just found this out."

"But why now? I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again." The dark haired teen leaned his elbows on the dining room table. "It took long enough to figure out how to get you out from behind the Veil, I wanted to spend this summer just the two of us."

"I know. It's been a hard year for you, what with being on the run and defeating Voldemort. We'll spend time together over the summer, only my cousin will join us." Gray eyes met emerald. "I'll make sure we have time together. I spoke to Remus and he said he'd try to find some of our old school photos and stuff. We'll work it out."

"Okay. Fine. When's this kid coming?"

Sirius took a deep breath before responding, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Harry shot up into a standing position. "Padfoot!"

"I know, I know. There was discussion going on before it was finalized. He's coming by long-distance Portkey, which could be set up at any time provided someone approves it." Getting to his feet, Sirius picked up his cup of coffee and patted his godson's head. "Everything will work out. This is probably the best for both of you."

"What do you mean?" the teen asked.

"He's..." Sirius let out a sigh. "His family was in a car accident earlier this year, around April, May time. The car slid off the highway and down a cliff. One of his younger twin brothers was killed instantly, while the other...the other has been in a coma ever since. The doctors and healers don't think he'll ever wake up. His parents feel that he'd be better off if he was out of the house for now, possibly for the entire year at Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "He's going to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. Maybe. We'll see how the summer goes. Japanese magic is slightly different from ours and we first need to see how it works out for him." The animagus gave his godson one last pat on the back and headed out of the house. "I'm going to go out to get some supplies for his room. Nothing major, but just some stuff. Do you want to come?"

"Nah, Draco's coming over in a couple of hours."

"All right. Enjoy."

"Thanks. You too."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"So this Japanese boy will be coming here for the summer?" Draco asked, leaning against the back of the lawn chair, a glass of ice cold lemonade in his hand. The pair were in the backyard of the house Sirius had decided to buy once he'd returned from behind the Veil. Funny how Luna had been right – the people behind the Veil really were just on the other side. All it took was a spell from Narcissa Malfoy, who hadn't realized he was flung to the other side, and Sirius was back with him. To everyone's surprise, the Malfoys had been cleared of all charges once Lucius showed evidence of being a spy for Dumbledore.

"Yeah. He's the son of one of Sirius and your mother's cousins, so I guess that makes you his cousin, too." Harry gave his glass a moody glare. "After dealing with Voldy and then finding out that I have to go back to Hogwarts for my last year of schooling...I was really hoping for a relaxing summer."

"The repeating a year is worse for me than for you, you know." The blond ran a hand through his sleek hair, somehow managing to not mess it up. "I was actually in the school, learning something. Perhaps not as much as I would have liked, but still. I'm simply surprised that they're making the Defeater of Voldemort do something he doesn't want to do."

"I think it's more of a point of 'everyone has to do it'. And don't call me that. It's enough the Daily Prophet keeps saying it, I don't need friends to do it too." He groaned and stretched. "I hope this kid isn't another Colin Creevey."

"I didn't realize that a month of tolerating each other made us friends. I don't think he'll be like that child." Draco shuddered at the memory of the camera-toting stalker. Although they hadn't been in the same house, he knew the younger boy. Everyone knew the boy. He'd gotten in a lot of people's faces, not only Harry's. "If he's a Black, and if he's been raised with any of the Black mentality, he wouldn't embarrass himself like that. You'll meet him tomorrow and you'll see. There's no use worrying about it so much if you can't do anything about it."

Harry raised a single eyebrow, mimicking Professor Snape. "Since when do you have that attitude?"

"Since my father tricked me into fighting for the wrong side so he could supposedly keep the family safe." The look on his face told the other teen that he was not pleased with that, not in the least. "I was nearly sent to Azkaban because of it, until you testified that I saved you back in the Manor. Right now? I think I'll stick to my more relaxed attitude."

"I guess I can see that. As for your other point...yeah, we're friends. You're dating Hermione and she's practically my sister." His head came up at the sound of the door opening. Turning in his seat, he saw Remus exit the house, Teddy in his arms. "Hey Moony."

"Good afternoon, Harry, Draco." The werewolf dropped into the chair Harry motioned to him, carefully arranging his son against his shoulder. "I hear Sirius's cousin decided his son should stay here this summer?"

"Yeah. Should be interesting. Sirius talked about it with you?" Harry reached over and handed him a glass. "Can I get anything for Teddy?"

"He's good. Thanks." Taking a sip of the lemonade, Remus set the glass on the table in front of him. "We discussed it a lot before Sirius agreed to take him in if his father decided it was important. He wasn't sure if it was the smartest thing to do, so soon after the war and coming back. Tonks and I convinced him that it was a good idea. You've always been a fan of the Weasleys, haven't you? Here's your chance to get that brother."

Draco snorted. "At least this one isn't a redhead."

"There's nothing wrong with redheads. Ginny's a redhead," Harry replied. "So was my mother."

"Fine. That's what you say." The Slytherin took a brownie from the center of the table and took a bite. "Did you make this?"

Remus started laughing. "He had to. If he hadn't, we wouldn't be alive to tell the tale."

"He doesn't cook well?"

"He can't cook at all." Harry shook his head. "The one time I let him do anything he destroyed the kitchen and the cake he made was inedible. I do most of the cooking now and Sirius does most of the cleaning and things like that."

"Good for him. It's about time he started doing something worthwhile with his time. He's a Black, he should act like it," Draco replied. "When is he coming?"

"Tomorrow, by long distance Portkey." Reaching over to Remus, Harry took his godson and held him gently. "I guess we'll see then what this guy's about."

"Yes, I suppose we will."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Aaaaannnnnnd we have an update! It's not very long, but it's here! Between school and NaNoWriMo, I haven't had time to write very much. I'm thinking about writing some holiday oneshots - any opinions?  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story!

* * *

Harry shifted on the couch and stared at the table. "I thought you said he's coming around ten or so."

"You know how Portkeys are. They take a few minutes." Sirius flicked the Daily Prophet straight. "I don't think this has improved, despite what the Ministry keeps saying."

"That thing is never going to be good until they get some reporters who know how to tell the truth," was Harry's response.

Sirius looked up. "Is everything okay? I know you're upset, but I thought you of all people would understand his need to get away from everything for a bit. Wasn't Hogwarts like that for you, at the beginning?"

"I s'pose, but…" The teen sighed softly. "It feels like he's running away. And he really didn't have everything I had to deal with. I mean, a car accident is bad, but it isn't being on the run for a year or having to defeat Voldemort."

"No, it isn't. But it's still a tragedy for him and I expect you to be nice. His father said he's a little...off. Not who he used to be. Don't upset him too much." Seeing Harry open his mouth to argue, Sirius cut him off before he could begin. "I don't want to hear it. Be nice."

"Of course I'll be nice. I just don't - " A loud pop! interrupted him and Harry stopped as a short figure appeared in the center of the room.

Sirius stood up and extended his hand to help the redheaded teen to his feet. "Hello there. I'm Sirius."

"Bunta. Bunta Marui." The teen popped his gum, making Harry wince. "You must be Harry, then."

"Yeah, hi." Shaking Bunta's hand, Harry peered at the tennis case slung over his shoulder. "You play tennis?"

Bunta nodded and a half grin appeared on his face. "I'm one of the top middle schoolers in Japan. Among the top high schoolers too."

"Wow. Do you need a hand getting your stuff upstairs?" Harry asked. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sirius nodding slightly. He didn't know why the man was surprised.

Bunta wasn't what he had expected. He wasn't a spoiled teenager, or a moody one. This kid just seemed...normal.

"Thanks. For both of those comments." Bunta gave him a half smile and suitcase and turned to ascend the stairs.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "You...you read my mind!"

"No, I read your emotions, although you were basically shouting your thoughts to me. You should really learn Occlumency, it would help you a lot." The redhead blew a bubble until it burst before continuing, "Most of my teammates have learned how to do it, although I've learned how to block other people's thoughts. Emotion reading is a gift I was born with, like some people are metamorphmagi."

Sirius rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, making the older teen look up. "Why don't you two get everything upstairs while I figure out something for lunch? Kreacher is off today, courtesy of Hermione, so we have to fend for ourselves."

"Kreacher?" Bunta asked.

"The house-elf. He's a bit...nuts. Less nuts than he used to be, but still nuts. My friend Hermione convinced him to agree to her new house-elf liberation plan, so he gets a day off

every week," Harry explained. "I suppose we'll go out to eat, then, since I haven't cooked anything and Merlin knows Sirius doesn't know how to cook. Once you're unpacked we can leave. After we get home I can put something up for dinner. Kreacher gets upset when we have take away all three meals on his day off and wants to stop doing it, but since we don't want to upset Hermione…"

"You make sure to cook occasionally." Bunta looked around the hall. "Which of these will be my room, may I ask?"

"Oh. Yeah. I think Sirius said he set up this one." Pushing open the door to the room beside his with his foot, Harry motioned towards the interior. "Go ahead. It's all yours."

The teen gave him a look, one Harry couldn't understand, before entering the room. He stopped in the middle of the room, his mouth hanging open. "This...is my room?"

"Yeah. Big, isn't it? I was surprised when Sirius showed me one of these rooms, too." Harry dropped the suitcase in middle of the floor and stretched out his abused muscles. "I guess I'll...leave you to unpack and stuff, then."

"Thanks."

Harry left the redhead standing in the center of the room, an odd look on his face. Heading down the stairs and into the living room, he found Sirius sitting on the couch, a sheaf of parchment in his hands. "So? Do you like him?" his godfather asked.

He shrugged and sat down on the sofa. "It's weird. If my brother died...I don't think I would be this happy-go-lucky."

"It's how he's coping. That's up to him. If it works, it works." Sirius set the parchment on the table. "I already ordered a pizza. I'll ask Bunta if he wants to go with you, see London a bit."

"Fine." Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the arm of the couch. "But I'm not pushing him."

"No, I don't want you to. At least for the first week or so I want him to do what he wants, then we can work on him being sociable or grieving properly." Running a hand through his hair, Sirius shook his head. "This summer is going to be fun. I have both you and Bunta to worry about."

"You're so responsible all of the sudden. I thought you and my dad spent all your time pranking people."

He sighed heavily. "That's what happens when you nearly die and realize that everyone thought you were a prankster and couldn't do anything right. And anyway, who said I'm not pranking anyone? I'm giving you some time off because of the war, but who knows what will happen?"

"Good to know." Harry looked up as Bunta entered the room. "I thought you were unpacking."

"I did." The redhead waved a slim wand in the air. "I also have magic."

"Why don't you go with Harry to pick up the pizza I ordered? That'll give you some time to check out the neighborhood." Sirius went back to his parchment. "My accounts desperately need work, otherwise I'd go with the two of you. It's nice outside, get some fresh air. You'll be stuck in here studying for most of the summer."

Bunta's face took on a surprised look. "Studying?!"

"Japanese magic is different from what we have here. You've got four years' worth of magic to catch up on." He waved them towards the door. "Go ahead. No need to rush back, take your time."

Harry nodded and started for the front of the house. "See you later."

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey! Here is the next installment to English Summer! I know it's been awhile, but I was conflicted as to where I wanted the story to go. I know in "Summer of Disasters and Discoveries" I had Seiichi Yukimura and Akaya Kirihara show up, as well as Keigo Atobe. Is there someone else you want to see? Leave a note!

Thank you so much to everyone who followed and favorited!

* * *

Harry gave the quiet boy beside him a sidelong glance. The entire time they had been walking, Bunta had been looking around with wonder. He supposed it was because the buildings here were so different, but there was no way to know for sure. The Japanese teen hadn't uttered a word since they had left the house. In fact -

"I'm in a foreign country. I would think I can enjoy the newness of it, don't you?" Bunta commented. Seeing Harry's surprised look, he sighed in frustration. "Occlumency and emotion reading, remember?"

"Right. You can't turn it off?"

"Like I said: I can shield, and block you, but you're shoving your thoughts into my face. It isn't quite as terrible when you're thinking about regular things, but when you're thinking about me it's as if you're having a phone conversation with me." The redhead blew a bubble, popped it, and went back to chewing the gum.

"Wait. You know what a phone is?" Harry asked incredulously.

Bunta gave him a strange look. "Yes, of course."

"Most Purebloods - "

"In Japan, your blood doesn't make as much of a difference. It's the magical power your family has that matters. The magical community is mostly integrated with society. We all go to regular schools, with magic school happening at night." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's nothing like this."

"'This'?" Harry turned to him, a confused look on his face. "You've been here all of half an hour and you think you know everything about it?"

"I do think I know most of what this place is about. We do learn history and current events in Japan." Cracking his gum, Bunta continued, "Plus, Britain is known for its blood prejudices. I don't know everything, but I do know enough."

Harry tore his gaze away from the redhead, checking to ensure that the street was clear before crossing. "So all Japanese witches and wizards know how to use muggle devices? You've figured out how to get them to work?"

"What do you mean, 'get them to work'?"

"Muggle devices don't work in magically-heavy areas. Something about magic interfering with the electricity?" The elder teen shrugged. "Hermione – you'll meet her later – knows more about it than I do. Some of the Ravenclaw muggleborn students have been trying to fix it for years, but nothing they do works."

"Huh. All of our stuff work." Bunta pulled out his phone and swiped it quickly with his thumb. "Nope. Looks like it's working without a problem. I can set one up for you if you'd like."

"I don't really need one, it's not like anyone else I know has a phone." Coming to a stop in front of a small store, Harry gestured to the door. "Go ahead. Sirius said he called it in, we just have to pick it up."

The redhead pushed open the door and entered the fragrant shop. "Order for Black," Harry said as they approached the counter. He and Sirius had been ordering at least once a week since they'd moved into Grimmauld Place and as a consequence, the owner and workers knew them by sight.

"So who's the new one today?" Jason, the teen behind the counter, handed Harry the pie of pizza, setting a couple of greasy paper bags on top. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"My name is Bunta, Bunta Marui." Shoving his phone back in his pocket, he held out a hand. "I'm Sirius's cousin, here for the summer."

"Black's related to people in Japan? Huh. Wouldn't have thought of that." He shrugged and shook Bunta's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jason. Got your order in the back, Harry. Give me a sec."

Leaning against the counter, Bunta cracked his gum. "So, are there any tennis courts around here?"

"Erm…I have no idea. I guess you can ask Sirius? He would know." Harry ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of something else to say. There wasn't much he could come up with. The kid was –

"Before you continue with that sentence, I'd like to remind you that I can hear everything you're thinking," the redhead said with a wave of his hand. "Carry on."

Harry felt a blush spread across his face. "I think I hate your 'gift'."

"It's not much of a picnic for me, either." Bunta rested his elbows on the counter, leaning his chin on one fist. "When I say I hear everything, I mean everything."

"As in…?"

"Perverted thoughts. You wouldn't believe what goes on in people's heads." He shook his head. "I refused to leave the house when I was younger because I was scared of what people were thinking. Plus, you know how people say not to care what others think? Yeah, doesn't really work when you hear every single thing other people think of you."

"Oh…" Harry grasped for something to say, something that wouldn't sound bad, something –

Bunta winked at him. "It's fine, I'm used to it by now. I generally try to block everything out, but I'm a bit off balance here."

"Here you go. One pie, twenty garlic knots, and two large mixed chips." Jason bustled up to them with their order and handed it to the pair. "Sirius already paid over the phone, so you're all good."

"Great. Thanks, Jason."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Later that night found Harry and Sirius alone in the den. Bunta had already gone to bed, saying that the time change was getting to him. "How was your outing?" Sirius asked, swirling the butterbeer in his glass.

"Fine. He's very…odd." Harry struggled to find the words he was looking for. "He's always really upbeat, and happy, but then all of the sudden, he gets this look in his eyes, like the world's about to end. And I think that his whole 'reading minds' things bothers him more than he shows."

"His parents mentioned that. He deals with his feelings like this, by covering it up with humor." Getting to his feet, Sirius knelt down in front of the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. "I think I'll need this tonight."

"What do you mean?"

Sirius shook his head. "His father said that his mind-reading abilities have been more of a curse than a blessing. He was bullied in primary school, and his abilities just made it hundreds of times worse."

"Makes sense." Harry watched as his godfather grabbed a couple of glasses and poured a small amount of alcohol in each. "Me too?"

"You defeated Voldemort. I think that makes you close enough to an adult for you to enjoy the occasional drink." Sirius handed him a glass and cast a glance upstairs. "You don't think there's anything wrong with him?"

"Why would I? He seems pretty normal." Inspecting the glass carefully, Harry wrinkled his nose. "It smells awful."

"Your dad used to like it." Sirius held up a hand as his godson began to speak. "I know, I know, you're not you're father. But I can still give you random bits of information about him, can't I?"

"Yeah, I guess." Harry stared into the glass, thinking. "I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Maybe I'll take Bunta with me?"

"I think that that would be a good idea. His parents said he's been pulling away from any social situations, even tennis," Sirius said slowly. "For him, that's bad. Maybe if he goes out with you and meets some of your friends, he'll be more open to socializing with friends his own age."

Harry scrunched his brow. "Do you really think so? I can't see that happening. He doesn't seem the type to go for that. He'll notice that you're trying to manipulate him."

"I can't let him stay here and do nothing. He has to be somewhat active. Hopefully if he goes, it'll get him interested in socializing." Knocking back the firewhiskey, Sirius wiped his mouth and shrugged. "I need to do something. If you're offering to take him out, I'll accept that."

"Okay." Harry set his glass on the table and stood up. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Draco and Ron are both coming with us tomorrow. I'm going to need all my wits about me to deal with them."

His godfather let out a bark of laughter. "Definitely. Good night."

"Night."


End file.
